Gadgets and Rampant Rabbits
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: No one understands Pipes and his love of gadgets. But when Optimus takes an interest, he soon finds out that some gadgets are better than others. There really is more than meets the eye.  Written as a Christmas present, contains sticky sex and sex toy


_Author's note. Written as a Christmas present for my wonderful friend Prowlsgirl. It features a little known character names Pipes and what has to be one of the rarest pairings. Pipes is a G1 character though he only appears in one or two episodes._

_Prowlsgirl, I hope you like this. Merry Christmas everyone!_

_I don't own Transformers or Ann Summers, they and their merchandise belong to their owners._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Alright, mails in everyone, if you're expecting something, come and get it."

Pipes smiled as he heard the announcement over the loud speaker. It was Blaster's turn to announce over the loud speaker and his cheerful, upbeat tone never failed to cheer him up. Not that he'd been feeling too bad but it was still uplifting to his spirits.

Without further ado, he took his now empty Energon cube and tossed it into the recycle crusher which would deal with it. Then with a smile hidden behind his face mask, he left the Rec Room and set off towards the Postal Room. Everything that came in via the human's post had to be scanned and checked, just in case the Decepticons tried to smuggle something in.

Thankfully, it didn't take that long and as soon as it was done, everyone was told over the speaker to head over if they were expecting anything. And for those that weren't, a notice would be put up on the Notice Board in the Rec Room, telling which bots had packages waiting.

Pipes name was rarely on it because he always travelled to the Postal Room when the announcement went out. Unless of course, he was on patrol, and that was the only time he'd miss it.

The blue and silver semi-truck cab cheerfully strode along the corridor which was largely empty of bots. It was late in the morning but Pipes didn't have Patrol until later so he was free to do what he liked for now. And right now he was going to see if any packages had come in for him.

"One being's junk is another's art," he murmured happily, employing the saying he used to explain his hobby.

For as long as he could remember, Pipes had loved collecting odds and ends. Many of them, especially on their own seemed to serve no purpose whatsoever and most bots would throw them away. But not Pipes, he loved them.

When he'd awoken up on Earth and discovered the human's culture, he had been like all his dreams had come true. To coin a human phrase, their world's was literally an Aladdin's Cave of treasures. And Primus, there was still so many things left to discover.

His view was shared by several other Autobots but for other things. Both Jazz and Blaster loved Earth's music and were constantly downloading new tracks as well as buying CDs. Hound and Beachcomber were fascinated by the sheer amount and diversity of wildlife that existed, so unlike their own home world. There were many others things that certain Mechs liked, each different from the last.

But for Pipes, what he loved was gadgets, the wackier the better.

But what he loved even more was to collect them. Luckily for his rather large collection, the Ark had lots of disused rooms in the back so he'd been able to get permission to take one over and use it for himself. Though he had to promise that he wouldn't leave anything dangerous that could go off without warning and to only switch them on when he was there.

This was fair enough, after all the disasters others had, in particular Wheeljack, with Earth objects. Pipes was careful to follow these rules, ensuring that he didn't buy anything potentially dangerous and made sure to switch everything off. There was always so much to do in his little museum, checking everything was switched off was just one of them.

He had to clean them all, make sure the shelves and platforms were well dusted. Lights needed to be checked and changed when necessary. Some of the gadgets relied on batteries so he had to change them a lot. He also did an inventory check just to ensure everything was there and hadn't been taken.

So far, this hadn't happened but especially with bots like the twins, you never knew.

It was just a shame no one seemed interested in coming to view his little collection. There really were numerous, fascinating objects but everyone seemed to assume it was useless, uninteresting junk. But it simply wasn't true, some of them had fantastic uses.

Like the electric toothbrush, that was pretty clever. The way it could rid a human's teeth of all the grime and germs was brilliant. And what about those juicers, they could take any vegetable or fruit and turn them into juices, ready to be drunk. And as for his collection of musical watches, who wouldn't like them?

He hummed a tune he remembered from one of the watches as he continued on his way to the Postal Room.

Once he'd arrived, he found that several bots were already there, looking over the pile of packages and a few letters there were on a long table. Huffer was gloomily checking over a list as bots took their stuff, occasionally sighing as though he expected something to explode.

"He really needs to cheer up," Pipes thought as he continued over to the table and started looking at the name tags.

To his delight, he immediately spotted two and as he grabbed him, he discovered a third package. His Spark swelled, this was his lucky day, three packages at once. He also spied a catalogue with his name and happily took it.

It looked like a new edition so he was bound to find loads of great things to order next time. All the Autobots earned a certain amount of human currency each month, which could be increased due as a reward for outstanding performance. They also had the option of seeking other ways of income as long as it was legal and ethical.

Pipes sometimes did this, he tested brand new gadgets and sent back reports about what was good and bad about them. Not only did he earn some money, he often got to keep them which were even better. He also sometimes sold stuff on Ebay if he had more than one of the same items. He also hated to let them go but it was always great to get some new stuff.

And he couldn't wait to open these packages.

A short while later

Pipes hurried through the corridor, clutching his packages. Just as he'd been about to take them to his quarters, some of the Mechs in the room had started talking to him. First they teased him about his shyness and then about his fascination with gadgets.

Though they'd called it _obsession._

He stood in the corridor, feeling hot tears start to form at his optics. Why did they all treat him like he was a joke? Why did his beloved collection get mocked as though it was something weird? Damn it, he hated this, he hated it all.

"D-damn it," he sniffed, trying not to cry.

He hated this feeling, why was he always forced to feel like this?

"Pipes, is that you?"

Pipes turned with a gasp as he recognised that deep baritone voice. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and Matrix bearer was standing there, looking at him with concern. Pipes didn't interact with the Prime that often, he was just a minor solider in the army, not very important.

And for all the times he had to bump into the Prime was when he was sobbing his optics out, looking like a complete and utter fool. Primus, did he felt stupid right about now.

"S-sorry sir," he stammered, not looking the tall Mech in the optic.

"I-I'll just get out of your way..."

"There's no need to rush off," Optimus said kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder before he could dart off.

"I was just having a stroll through the corridors as part of my break."

Pipes nodded distractedly, hoping he could leave soon.

"But then I heard you," Optimus continued gently, rubbing Pipe's shoulder.

"What happened, Pipes?"

"Oh, it's nothing sir," Pipes said with a heavy sigh. "Nothing important anyway, not worth your time."

"I'll be the judge of that," Optimus said sternly, causing Pipes to look up at his leader.

Since he himself wore a mask, he could read those who hid their faces rather well. His mask was practical, it served as protection against his own ability of producing corrosive gases. He wasn't sure about Optimus Prime, he'd heard that he hadn't worn one before being made Prime. Some said his face had been horribly scared by Megatron, others that it was to hide his emotions. A few said it was to add to his presence, to show people that he was the Prime, and no one else.

The rumour that it was because he was so good looking, it distracted Mechs briefly flashed across Pipes' processor but he quickly squashed that thought. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, it was so inappropriate.

Anyway back to the matter at hand, he could tell that the Prime was genuinely concerned about him. But it just made him feel worse.

"Now," Optimus was saying.

"What happened? Did someone upset you?"

"Um, th-they didn't meant it," Pipes muttered.

"They just don't understand me."

"What don't they understand?" Optimus asked gently.

Pipes indicated his packages.

"I like to collect gadgets, sir," he said softly. "Any gadget, even the ones that don't really make any sense or are pointless. I collect them and I store and display them in my little museum in the back."

Optimus cocked his head.

"That sounds alright to me, I take it's your hobby?"

"Yeah, I love it," Pipes said enthusiastically before shrugging. "But not everyone gets it, and no one wants to check it out."

"I'll take a look," Optimus offered gently. "I'd enjoy seeing something new."

"Oh, sir, you don't have to...," Pipes began but Optimus held up a hand.

"Honestly Pipes, it would be a pleasure, please, show me."

Pipes stared at his leader for a long moment. And then he nodded.

Sometime later

Optimus smiled as he examined another shelf with its fascinating contents. This out of the way place really was more interesting that he'd first thought. Pipes had show him round, telling him what everything was and what it did.

The Minibot had just gone off to put his packages away, he'd said he'd deal with them later. He'd left Optimus to have a little wander round.

But Optimus had suddenly noticed a door off to the side. Curiously, it looked like a well used door but at the same time out of the way. Curious, he went over to it and gently pushed at it and it opened easily. As the door swung open, he groped for a light as it was pitch dark.

Instead of the bright, yellow of the room he had just come from, this was lit by softly glowing orbs which were set in the walls rather than the ceiling. They cast the room in a blue glow which gave the room a calm aura.

But the thing that drew Optimus's attention was the large berth set against the opposite wall. It looked well tended to and very comfortable with pillows and headrests. Its base also looked firm but comfy. He wasn't sure what the hanging frills were all about but it didn't detract from the berth's appearance.

Just as he was taking a step to examine it more, footsteps were heard coming into the room he had just vacated. They stopped and then he heard a cry of alarm and the next moment, Pipes had come bursting into the berth room.

"Prime, w-what are you doing in here?" he said wildly, optics darting about as though Optimus had been rummaging around.

"I'm sorry, I observed the door and was just taking a look inside," Optimus said quickly, trying to calm his solider.

"I didn't mean to pry, I didn't realise this wasn't part of your little museum."

Pipes blushed and cast his optics upon the ground.

"I-I know what this probably looks like b-but it actually is part of it, sort of."

"Oh?" Optimus asked, slightly confused. He hadn't spotted any little gadgets yet so he didn't understand how it could be.

Pipes swallowed and looked away as he said.

"You'll probably think this is silly...I collect all sorts of gadgets...including..."

He didn't continue so Optimus had to say gently.

"Go on."

"I-including...gadgets for...interface."

"Interface?" Optimus repeated with interest.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah," Pipes said, nervously twiddling his fingers together, indicating that he was embarrassed.

"They're over there," he now said, indicating cylinder shapes set into the walls.

"May I?" Optimus asked, and Pipes nodded, apparently unable to say any more.

The Autobot leader went over and touched a cylinder. It spun so that its contents were revealed in a semi circle dish. Most of them looked very small and were obvious human sized and intended for human use. They were all little hollows to hold them carefully in place.

"That's all the human models, I haven't got round to displaying them properly yet," Pipes explained before adding.

"T-the one above it contains transformer sized equipment."

Optimus turned and opened the higher compartment. Sure enough, it contained some gadgets that were obviously meant for a transformer. Most were long with some strange attachments. He'd never seen anything like them, but they looked interesting.

"What are these?" he asked, holding one out to Pipes who blushed.

"T-they're called...Rampant Rabbits," he muttered softly.

"And how do they work?" Optimus now asked as Pipes looked liked he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Well, you know the long part?"

Optimus nodded.

"Well, that bit is carefully inserted into your Port...w-with the help of some lube, I've got lots of different dispensers."

"And then what?" Optimus asked kindly.

"Well, that part that sticks out at the base of it," Pipes continued. "That's shaped a little like a rabbit. That stimulates the outside of your Port while you use the main bit. I-it vibrates when you press that button."

The Prime pressed the button and the Rampant Rabbit started to vibrate in his hand. He could see how this would cause pleasure and could only imagine what it would be like inside his Port. As for the extra stimulation, Primus, if that didn't send you into overload, he didn't know what would.

"There are some others without the extra bit," Pipes was now saying, scuffing a foot on the ground.

"They're just called 'bullets'."

Little did Pipes know but Optimus was starting to feel a little hot at the thought of these interface toys. _Bullet_ conjured up an image of something shooting forward, it made him want to squirm. It was only with a supreme effort that he didn't.

"And what about these?" he asked, to distract himself, turning off the Rampant Rabbit and placing it back only to extract a key ring shaped thing,

"T-that's a vibro ring," Pipes said quietly. "You place it around your Spike and it, uh, vibrates. That's a Mech toy, the other two are more for Femmes."

"I see," Optimus said softly.

He considered the toy before carefully placing it back in its place. He looked at Pipes who stood there miserably.

"Would you be able to tell me just what you were planning?" he asked kindly, very interested to know.

"Well, it's just..."Pipes began before clearing his throat and starting again.

"There are a few couples on this base, sir and well, I know things get pretty stressful for everyone. And when I first ordered these toys, the company offered to specially make them so they were our size. I accepted and got the idea that they could be used to help boost morale."

He gestured over to the berth.

"I thought that couples of even just individuals could come here for night and have some fun with these. Sexual pleasure is known to be a great release of stress."

"That it is," Optimus agreed

"So, yeah, that's my idea," Pipes finished somewhat lamely.

"It's a very interesting idea," Optimus said and he wasn't just saying that.

It was true that things could get pretty stressful and it was sometimes hard to find ways to relive it. A room where everyone could have some private fun might just solve this problem. But there was still one issue to address.

"Have you spoken to Prowl about this at all?" Optimus asked. It was usually his SIC who signed off on things if someone wanted to organise something.

"Um, no, not exactly," Pipes said sheepishly. "I mean, I've had permission about this room and stuff but I haven't asked about making this publicly available as it were."

He paused and then said in a rush.

"The thing is, these things need to be tested and it has to be someone other than me. I-I haven't managed to talk to someone so that they can test it."

Optimus considered this and then said.

"You're shy because you'd need to help them work the gadgets?"

Pipes looked shocked at how quickly Optimus had worked this out. But then again, he was the Prime, it was his job to be quick on the uptake. He nodded to let his leader known this statement was right.

"Yeah," he said softly. "The thing is sir, while I get on with most bots, I-I just not close enough to anyone to ask such a thing."

He paused and then quickly said.

"I do have some close friend like Wheeljack but I just could never do something like this with him. He's almost like my brother, I just couldn't. And it's the same with those I known really well."

Optimus nodded in understanding, glancing back towards the compartment with its toys. He now looked back at Pipes and seemed to come to a decision.

"How would it be...if you showed me?"

Pipe's blue optics nearly popped out of his head.

"_You_ sir?" he said in astonishment.

Optimus chuckled at his expression.

"Yes me Pipes. I do think this is a good idea and if I tested it out, I could ensure there's nothing that Prowl could find a problem with. Not to mention...I really would like to try these out."

"You would?" Pipes said, feeling as though he'd crash from all the shock.

He somehow couldn't imagine the Prime engaging in sexual activities.

"I would," Optimus said firmly. "In fact, why don't we do this later on, after the afternoon Energon. I'll ensure I don't have anything on and we can do this evening."

"O-okay," Pipes said, still staring.

Optimus's optics twinkled.

"That's settled then, I'll see you later Pipes."

And he walked out before Pipes could protest and left the little museum. Pipes was left standing there in an absolute daze, hardly able to believe what had just happened. Prime had just volunteered to be his...volunteer.

That evening

Pipes stood up and surveyed his work. Though he'd been flabbergasted by Prime's offer and really embaressed, he was still determined to make the effort with this. After all, it could do so much if it succeeded. And he sort of hoped bots would take a little look at his museum, even if it was just on the way in.

He'd given the room and all its contents an extra good clean so that it all looked nice. He'd also gotten a CD player in case they needed some music for atmosphere. Not that this was a date, the Prime was just helping out. He really was a noble Mech.

"Right, everything looks good," he said nervously, looking over the row of items he had set out on a little table.

He'd included the three main toys as well as some lubricant, several different kinds in fact. Some of them just acted as lube but a few had flavours and could be used to enhance oral.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and the next moment, Optimus entered. He looked particularly magnificent this evening and seemed to have made an effort. He was carrying two cubes and Pipes' optics widened as he recognise the deep purple colour which indicated it was High Grade.

"Hello Pipes," Optimus said cheerfully, coming into the room. "I brought some High Grade, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all sir," Pipes said with a nervous smile behind his face mask.

"I actually thought if this gets going that High Grade and Medium Grade could be optional."

"Are you planning on charging for this?" Optimus asked as he set the High Grade on a side table to the berth.

"Well, only something to cover my expenses," Pipes said after a pause.

"I'm not looking to make money sir."

"Of course not, I was just curious," Optimus quickly assured him. "Besides, if you were supplying High Grade, you'd need some income to procure it off the twins or Jazz."

Pipes couldn't help but grin at this and his optics showed it.

"Yeah, or even off Ratchet, but he only parts with his for special occasions."

"Indeed," Optimus said with a chuckle.

There was silence for a moment before Pipes quickly said.

"Um, shall we get started sir?"

Optimus nodded and accompanied Pipes to the berth were they both sat down. To spare any awkwardness, Pipes quickly handed Optimus a cube before taking one for himself. He retracted his mask and quickly took a gulp in an effort to calm his nerves.

Optimus did the same but took a very calm sip. It seemed he was completely at ease with the situation. While he sipped his drink, Pipes shot a sideways look at his leader, curious about his face.

There was a scar but it wasn't an ugly one. It went across the left cheek and nearly took out his right optic. But actually, it only enhanced his looks, he would have been too good looking without it. And he was good looking, enough to make any Femme or Mech swoon over.

Pipes swallowed before taking another quick gulp of Energon.

"Shall we get started?" Optimus queried gently and Pipes jumped.

"Um, I-if you like," he said softly and quickly put his cube down.

"Which would you like to begin with?" he asked, indicating the toys.

Optimus smiled and Pipes had to keep from gasping out, in his mind, it was a smouldering look that made him heat up.

"I'll let you decide, you know more about it than me."

"Right well, I think...that vibro ring first," Piped said decidedly.

"It's the easiest to handle thing here and will help arouse you so that the others will be easier to use."

Optimus nodded and started to undo his Cod Piece. Pipes gulped but busied himself with selecting the best item. When he looked back, he got an eyeful of the Prime's interfacing equipment. As he'd suspected, the Prime was large, much larger than him.

Of course, his Spike was limp at the moment so he could only imagine what it would look like when fully extended. Pipes knew he'd been right to pick the extra large ring, anything else would be way too small.

"This slips on at the base of your Spike," Pipes explained, thankfully falling into his more professional role of explaining about gadgets.

"It enables you to get a harder erection so that you can last longer. Also, there's the option of using it while interfacing with someone else as it can give them pleasure too."

He pointed to the bunny like ears that stuck out from the purple coloured ring.

"It looks good, Pipes," Optimus said approvingly before saying.

"May I?"

"Go ahead," Pipes said, handing it over.

Just as Optimus was about to slip it on, Pipes suddenly asked.

"Uh, you don't mind me watching...I mean being here?"

"Not at all," Optimus said with another smile. "Besides, for safeties sake, it's better for you to be here in case I do something wrong."

Pipes nodded, trying not to dwell on the fact that Optimus Prime had just given him permission to watch him overload. It made him wish his Cod Piece was off as well, this was going to be hard.

Optimus slipped on the ring and carefully pulled it to the base. Pipes swallowed again, feeling so hot. Optimus laid back against the berth and took a firm hold of his Spike. Pipes couldn't help but burst out.

"Are you managing?"

Immediately he felt like a fool for asking, but again Prime just smile again.

"Well, a little help would be nice but I don't like to ask."

"I don't have a problem sir," Pipes said quickly, realising what the other Mech meant.

He bent and hesitantly took the limp but large Spike into his hand. With another he switched on the vibrator as he slipped the Spike into his mouth. Optimus let out a large groan as he was doubly stimulated. It wasn't long until Pipes ministrations and the vibrations caused his Spike to suddenly grown and harden.

"Oh, yes," he moaned loudly.

He gripped the edges of the berth that felt so good. Pipes hummed happily, he hadn't done anything like this in ages. What was more, he could feel the vibration which was helping him to suck harder.

Optimus gasped as the ring squeezed his still extending Spike, it felt so incredible. He'd had no idea that something like this could feel so good and it was only a little bit of oral. What would one of those other toys feel like when they were inside him?

Finally, it all became too much for him and he suddenly overloaded hard, right into Pipes' mouth. The Minibot got a shock at the amount of transfluid that suddenly filled his mouth. He had to quickly swallow and continue to suck but some still dribbled out onto his chin.

Optimus collapsed onto the berth, against the plumed pillows which provided much needed support. He could feel coolant running down his body, what an overload that had been. His Spike was still fairly erect but this was thanks to the vibro ring which kept him stiff.

"Primus...that was...Primus," Optimus finished, still gasping.

Pipes grinned happily, wiping away the dribble with a clean cloth. He carefully switched the vibrator off allowing Optimus to go softer. And once he did, he grabbed some lubricant and rubbed it near the ring so that he could easily slip it off.

"Did you enjoy that, sir?" he asked, still grinning.

"I did," Optimus said earnestly. "But please, call me Optimus, Pipes."

"Okay...Optimus," Pipes said with a wide smile

"Thank you," Optimus said gratefully as he panted.

"Primus, that was good."

"I thought you'd enjoy it," Pipes said with a shy smile. "I've tested all of these to make sure they do their job."

"Hmm, good job," Optimus teased but Pipes could appreciate the humour.

"It was Optimus."

Optimus chuckled before sighing and glancing over at the other toys.

"Can we try something new?"

"Of course," Pipes said, about to move but then stopping and groaning. His Spike was begging to be released and was pressing painfully against his Cod Piece.

Optimus spotted this and said kindly.

"You can take that off you know."

"Oh, thanks," Pipes said gratefully and whipped it off with a flourish.

His smaller but still respectable Spike flopped out and he sighed in relief.

"Better?" Optimus teased and Pipes nodded earnestly.

"Yeah."

He grabbed Optimus's cube and handed it to the Prime so that he could take a much needed drink. He took a quick gulp of his before grabbing some bottles of lube. These ones were special though for they didn't just provide lubricant.

"Do you want to try one of these?" he asked softly, showing Optimus the bottles.

"Their aphrodisiacs, they provide stimulation. And some of these are also edible."

Optimus looked them over before saying.

"I'll try some for my Port, I'd like to try that...Rampant Rabbit."

Pipes grinned and selected a blue coloured one. He edged over to Optimus and paused but the Prime indicated for him to continue. Pipes unscrewed the cap and squeezed some blue gel onto Optimus's Port area. He then quickly rubbed it in and leaned back for it to take effect.

Optimus saw Pipes wiping his hand on another cloth but he was distracted by the growing tingling sensation around his Port. He started to groan again, it felt so good but it left him aching.

"Here Optimus," Pipes said, offering him a red tube. "Rub this on the inside and I'll prepare the dildo."

Optimus nodded and squeezed some of the stuff onto his fingers. He then stuck a finger inside his Port and rubbed the inside of it. The effect was pretty quick, where he'd rubbed, the area started to tingle and itch. He moaned in almost agony, he really needed something inside him now to soothe this feeling.

Pipes was meanwhile choosing the best lubricant and was rubbing as much as he could onto the massive Rampant Rabbit. He wanted this to go well, he was delighted at how well it had so far.

"It's ready," Pipes finally announced, not a moment too soon for the squirming Prime.

"Good," Optimus grasped, taking it eagerly out of Pipes' hands.

"It needs to be inserted very carefully, you don't want to hurt yourself," Pipes warned, not wanting his leader to just jam it in.

Optimus nodded and carefully positioned it against his Port which was burning now. But it wasn't a bad burn, it just needed to be quenched with some good, physical stimulation. So he gently started to push it in, grateful for the fact he really needed it.

"OHHH Primus," He gasped, it felt so good.

His Port clenched around it, making him shudder with pleasure. This couldn't get any better. But then sneaky Pipes reached forward and switched on the vibrator.

"Ahhhh," Optimus cried out in ecstasy as pure pleasure and stimulation pulsed through him.

Primus, he could easily just lie here with the dildo just pulsing away inside of him but he wanted more. So he carefully started to move it in and out, causing shudders to run through his body.

He wasn't the only one enjoying himself, Pipes also was. With a squeeze of lube on his hand, he was pumping his own Spike, loving that he could watch Optimus overload like this. He'd been so nervous earlier but this was just so...natural in a really strange way.

Optimus continued to groan loudly as he worked himself into frenzy with his stimulation. His own lubricant and transfluid was starting to pour out, causing a mess on the berth. But neither of them noticed, they were too wrapped up in themselves.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh," Pipes moaned, he couldn't stand much more of this, his leader looked so delicious, Primus did he want a piece of that.

"Ohh, Optimus..."

"P-Pipes," Optimus gasped, his overload steadily building and building.

Suddenly with a roar, he came in a huge rush of transfluid that spurted out. Optimus slumped down as the electrical pulses continued shooting through his body before finally dying down. As he lay there, Pipes continued with his but soon he came as well.

"Primus," he gasped, collapsing next to his leader. "That was wonderful."

"It was," Optimus agreed.

He gently pulled the now soaking wet, pulsing dildo and placed it to one side. He felt drained but in such a good way. He hadn't been able to unwind like this for ages, the Decepticons had been so active recently.

They lay there, recovering from their individual overloads. Eventually, Pipes glanced over at Optimus and found that the Prime was grinning at him.

"This was an inspired idea Pipes, I must commend you," he said warmly and Pipes felt himself blushing with pride.

"It was nothing," Pipes said modestly, it had just been a little idea of his.

"I think this could really become a great thing," Optimus continued seriously. "And you know, you should invite more bots to view your museum, it was quite interesting."

"Really?" Pipes asked quietly but hopefully.

"Yes Pipes, you know several Mechs love anything to do with humans. And you're so knowable about them, you could answer so many question. Obviously it wouldn't be to everyone's taste but I think you'd be surprised about how many are keen."

Pipes was amazed by his words, could they be true? Dare he risk inviting others? But hadn't things worked out so well with Optimus? He'd actually managed to please the Prime, how hard could inviting others be?

"I will," he said firmly. "And I'll take really good care of this place and I'll sign all the forms and things that need to be signed."

"Thank goodness for that," Optimus laughed. "I swear it's the paperwork that defeats me and I hope Megatron never discovers that."

"Yeah," Pipes agreed with a grin.

Optimus smiled and they lay in comfortable silence for a while. And then Optimus said.

"You know Pipes, I really enjoyed myself. Is there any way I can repay you?"

Pipes looked at his leader, coolant running down his muscular body and transfluid dripping out of his Port. He knew exactly what he wanted but how could he ask the Prime something like that? However as he stared, his body answered Optimus's question.

"Would you like an interface?" Optimus asked with a smile, reaching over to stroke Pipes cheek as the Minibot's erection grew bigger.

"Y-yeah," Pipes said with a blush. "But..."

Optimus placed a finger against his lips.

"I'd be happy to grant that."

Pipes could not believe this was happening five minutes later. He'd needed a bit of lube as Optimus was so good but it hadn't been that hard. All he'd needed was a minute to adjust and then Optimus was able to carefully thrust into him.

"Oh, oh, ohhh, that's so good," he gasped, writhing beneath the larger Mech.

"Good," Optimus purred, bracing himself firmly on the berth and continuing to thrust.

Pipes moaned, it had been so long since he'd had a proper interface. Toys were fun but were nothing compared to the real thing. The Prime was so big, he was stretching him so wide but it felt so good. Primus, he never wanted this to end.

"Oh, oh, I...I think...I'm...coming," Pipes gasped, his back arching as his overload approached.

"Don't hold back," Optimus advised, still going strong. "Let yourself go, Pipes. Let go."

"Ah, ah, AHHhhhhhhh!" Pipes screamed as overload crashed over him, making his systems fritz.

His while body which had lifted up now slumped down. Optimus continued for a few more thrusts before he too came hard. Pipes gasped at the feel of transfluid being pumped deep into his Port.

Optimus smiled down at him and gently kissed his face as the Minibot slipped close to recharge.

"Sleep well Pipes, you did good today."

Pipes smiled and murmured something before slipping away.

"Thank you."

_Author's note. I hope everyone enjoyed this, especially Prowlsgirl. Happy holidays!_


End file.
